The New Moon Soundtrack Series
by k3ll3nlutzl0v3r
Summary: It's just little chapters that are kinda realated to the song, and the singer of the New Moon soundtrack. T because I'm not sure what I"m going to write.Oh here is the disclaimer because I forgot it on every one of the stories. I'M NOT STEPHENIE MEYER!
1. Meetmeontheequinoxbydeathcabforcutie

Meet Me On The Equinox By: Death Cab For Cutie

The New Moon Soundtrack Series

By: k3ll3nlutzl0v3r

Chapter 1

_**I just listened to the new New Moon soundtrack, and, well it was kinda strange. So it inspired me to write short little chapter for each song, so here it is. For those of you who like rock, like myself, the best song on the CD was Monsters by Hurricane Bells. Which is weird cause the band sounds like sissies, but it was really good. Here you go!**_

BellaPOV

I was running to get away. I had to get away. I ran to the curb. It was 2:00 A.M. There wasn't a lot of cars around. Actually there wasn't any cars except for the random passing car every five minutes. Finally a cab came by. It had the words death on it, but it didn't matter. The cab driver rolled the window, and I tried to open the door. It didn't budge. I look at the man. He smiles, and unlocked the door. I hopped in. He looked back at me again.

"Sorry I had to make sure you were cute."

"Why." I guess only the freaks drove taxi cabs at night.

"Because this is the death cab for cuties."

"Okay…" This was kinda strange, but whatever. I had to get away. I had to get there.

"Where to sweetheart?" Suddenly he had taken on a Jersey accent.

"I'm meeting someone on the equinox." I had to get there. He turns around again, and rolls his eyes.

"I guess only the crazies come out at 2:00 A.M." He could say that again.

_**Okay that was chapter one. I wasn't kidding when I said short, but thought it was still very pun-ish. THANKS FOR READING!-k3ll3nlutzl0v3r-**_


	2. Friendsbybandofskulls

Friends By: Band Of Skulls

The New Moon Sound Track Series

By: k3ll3nlutzl0v3r

Chapter 2

_**Okay same thing. This song was strange too. I think the band had never heard of drums. Anyways, here you go!**_

AlicePOV

Okay I must rebel. I must rebel. I ran to the concert. I can't to play my guitar. I can't wait! I hop up on stage. I walk up to the mic. I look around at my beautiful band I put to together. No literally put them together with bones. Then I put T-shirts on them with skulls. I thought that was pretty funny. All of our instruments have skulls on them. I look at into the audience, and I see my friends. My friends are actually here, but I was rebelling. They shouldn't be here. My friends were here. My friends were here. My friends were here.

"Hi everyone. I'd like to dedicate this song to my friends. Thanks for being here guys." They all looked genuinely happy. Jasper looked like he was going to jump out of his pants. Edward was smiling, AND HE DIDN'T HAVE HIS MURSE! I'm so proud. Bella was wearing the outfit I picked out for her. I can't believe it. Emmett wasn't throwing cotton balls. I think I'm going to cry.

"WE ARE THE BAND OF SKULLS!" I start to play my guitar horribly, and scream into the mic. "OH THIS IS THE MIC CHECK!..."

_**Okay the mic check thing is joke between my friend and I. Again I believe I did a good job for being pun-ish.**_ _**THANKS FOR READING!-k3ll3nlutzl0v3r-**_


	3. Hearingdamagebythomyorke

Hearing Damage By: Thom Yorke

The New Moon Soundtrack Series

By: Rachel Hacker

Chapter 3

_**I really don't know what to say about this song. I usually like Thom Yorke, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. And there were way too many instrumental breaks. After four minutes of the song I skipped to the next one. Hear (you get it, hear not here) you go.**_

CarlislePOV

As I walk through the hallways I wonder why I can't hear my footsteps. I walk through my office door. My receptionist started talking, but I couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry Veronica; I think I have hearing damage." I thought I screamed it, but you know, I had hearing damage. She yells back at me, but, again, I couldn't hear her. "I'm sorry; I can't hear you!" It looked like she sighed, and she grabbed a notepad and pen. She wrote down something, and handed it to me. I take the notepad.

_Carlisle my name is not Veronica, somebody fired her. I'm your new receptionist. My name is Thom Yorke. Don't I look a little different than your old receptionist, Veronica?_

"Your name is Thom Yorke? That's a guy's name!" Again I think she sighs. She takes back the notepad and grabs her pen. She writes something else down. Then she hands me the notepad back.

_I am a guy._

I squint really hard, but I can't seem to make out if he/she/it is a guy or a girl. "Oh no! Now I have seeing damage too!"

_**Wow I have to say that that was really cheesy, but never the less. It was a story, and it fit the song and singer. Again I was quite pun-ish. THANKS FOR READING!-k3ll3nlutzl0v3r-**_


	4. Possibilitybylykkeli

Possibility By: Lykke Li

The New Moon Soundtrack Series

By: k3ll3nlutzl0v3r

Chapter 4

_**Okay this song was the average horror song. It sounded like the song that gets played when the victim is walking by herself right before something jumps out and gets her. I guess I could work for something that goes in slow-mo. Okay here you go!**_

EsmePOV

"You know I think there is a possibility that these cookies could get a little better." I stab the cookie with a dagger, and the knife breaks in half. I turn around to find Mike standing in MY kitchen trying to eat one of MY cookies. He starts to walk toward me, and then he chuckles.

"That's so likely that I would bet money on it." He says this in a very sarcastic voice, and I decide that HE NEEDS TO DIE!

I scream a battle cry, and he screams for horror using the cookie as a shield. I karate chop him on the head, but I hit the cookie instead. I didn't even dent it. He starts to chuckle, and lowers his guard. I scream my cry again, and twist his neck. His chuckling stops and mine starts. Carlisle walks by and pats my head. "The possibility is very unlikely." I start to scream again, but then I realize I can't kill Carlisle.

_**Okay in case there is anyone slow out there, go up and read the singers name. It is pronounced likely, so that's why they keep saying that. I have to say that my story was pretty pun-ish. THANKS FOR READING!-k3ll3nlutzl0v3r- **_


	5. Awhitedemonlovesongbythekillers

A White Demon Love Song By: The Killers

The New Moon Soundtrack Series

By: k3ll3nlutzl0v3r

Chapter 5

_**Okay this song wasn't as weird as the others, but it was kinda strange, even for the Killers. As my mom would say what were those people on when they wrote these songs! On with the story!**_

EdwardPOV

I watched the Killers kill little creatures on Vampire T.V. In case anybody didn't know I just got this new T.V. channel just for vampires, and it rocks. There's this show called the Killers. It is where this group of vampires go out and kills these small creatures to encourage vegetarian vampires, but all it makes me want to do is kill Bella who happens to be sitting with me humming a strange song. I pet her head like she is a small animal. "Bella my dear what are you humming?"

Suddenly she starts to convulse. Then she starts to sing. "LOVE SONG! LOVE SONG! LOVE SONG! LOVE SONG!" I start to shake her.

"Bella snap out of it!" Then a whitish figure immerges from her body. Bella points to it and smiles. She continues to point to it even though it started to move around the room. She gets up and opens my window. The white figure flies through the open window. Then Bella laughs. She drops to the floor, and rolls around still laughing. She stops suddenly. She gets up and sits back down with me. "Bella what was that?" A giggle escapes from her mouth.

"That was a white demon. Couldn't you tell? I thought vampires knew everything." She snuggles up closer to me.

"I didn't really think of that." She giggles again. Then she looks at the T.V.

"Oh, the Killers are on. I love that show!" Then we both burst out laughing when the Killers say that they plan on killing a white demon.

_**Okay that made no sense. I don't even think it was very pun-ish. It was just really strange. So THANKS FOR READING this strange piece of literature that is the strangest I've written in a long time.**_

_**-k3ll3nlutzl0v3r-**_


	6. Satelliteheartbyanyamarina

Satellite Heart By: Anya Marina

The New Moon Soundtrack Series

By: k3ll3nlutzl0v3r

Chapter 6

_**This song was actually kinda pretty. It WOULD have been magnificent if they took off the echo. Alright well here you go!**_

JessicaPOV

I strum my beautiful guitar signed my Anya Marina and covered with pictures of Edward. I think I gonna write a song. I throw my guitar across the room not thinking of the repercussions and grab my song book. I flip through the pages looking at all my song titles. Then I get to a blank page. I suck in a deep breath, and start to sing.

"Oh! My satellite heart! Oh! My satellite heart! I need a satellite heart because Edward's heart is so far away, from loving me. Oh! My satellite heart! Oh! My satellite heart! I have a satellite heart, so I can pick up Edward's far away love signal! Oh! My satellite heart! Oh! My satellite heart! I think I need to pick up a signal before my satellite heart bursts!

I look up to find Anya Marina in front of me. She smiles lovingly. "Jessica I think I got your love signal." I look from her to my Edward pictures to back to her.

"Okay, why not." I hop up and walk up to her to find her staring at my Edward pictures.

She looks from me, to Edward, to me again. Then she snorts. "Heck with you. I have found a new love. I think I will go write a song now." She strokes her chin like she had a beard. "I think I will call it Satellite heart." Then she disappeared out of thin air.

"No! Not only is my satellite heart crushed, but Anya Marina stole my song!" I collapse onto floor, and start to scream.

_**You know I think my stories are getting weirder and weirder. So if you are still reading them I salute you. THANKS FOR READING!-k3ll3nlutzl0v3r-**_


	7. Ibelongtoyounewmoonremixbymuse

I Belong To You (New Moon Remix) By: Muse

The New Moon Soundtrack Series

By: k3ll3nlutzl0v3r

Chapter 7

_**I happen to love Muse, and this song was good, but the lyrics were a little abnormal. It doesn't matter. Muse still rocks. Here is a story I'm sure will make no sense.**_

Victoria'sHeadPOV

I grabbed on to a piece of grass with my mouth. I pull really hard and roll over a little more. I repeat the process till I face the moon and sky. "I guess it's a new moon." There was no light coming from the sky so obviously it was a new moon. Suddenly I see Jacob on a broom fly across the sky.

"Remix! Remix! Remix!" Wow, that was the weirdest thing I have seen in a long time. Then I decide I would just sit and muse up to the sky. _**(For those who don't know muse means to meditate.)**_ Yes I would just sit and muse. I mean I will probably never get to my body. Plus I bet they burned it. Yes I would just give up hope and muse to the sky.

"Oh dear moon! I belong to you now! Nothing will ever interrupt my musing and belonging to you!" Jacob then flies across the sky screaming.

"Remix! Remix! Remix!" I start to scream myself. He interrupted me. The nerve of that stupid dog. Ugh! If I could I would be on my way to his house so that I could, kill! Kill! Kill that idiot flea houser! Then he swoops down next to me and lies down, and he starts to pet my head. "Oh Victoria head we need to be together and muse to the moon." He starts to yell remix again to the moon, so I decide to yell along.

"Remix! Remix! Remix!"

_**Wow, um, you must be seriously committed to still be reading. I think I would have dropped this story a long time ago. Maybe you are just crazy (Sarah!). Either way I still love you. THANKS FOR READING! (Seriously you must be awesome!)-k3ll3nlutzl0v3r-**_


End file.
